


Mission

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: femslash100, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cylons, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, No Dialogue, Sexual Coercion, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash100's Kinks Drabble Cycle<br/>Prompt: toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

She knew what she was, knew she was built for this, but she practiced anyway. She could modulate her voice, change the chemical balance of her pheromones, anything she needed to do. When she was satisfied she could seduce any woman, especially a disinterested one, she let One know she was ready for her assignment.

Helena believed herself to be hard, implacable, a woman who could not be coerced. But Gina knew things, things from the "first" war with the humans, things she knew Helena had locked away in a box in her mind.

All it took was a little push, and Helena Cain was putty in Gina's hands. She thought it was all her idea. She thought she was the dominant personality. Even said in so many words she'd never been on the receiving end of that toy.

But all Gina had to do was say the right words in just the right way, and Helena all but begged for it. Her lips glistened in the pale light from the edges of the room, her hands scrabbled for the strap-on. She lay back on that rack and spread her legs like the inferior being she was.

Gina frakked her hard and fast and deep and didn't stop until Helena was limp.

Humans. So easy.


End file.
